Our Story!
by Four Finder Pavalarias
Summary: Cerita singkat per chapter yang dibuat oleh Author, dan kemungkinan tidak saling berkaitan antara cerita yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Mohon bimbingannya senpaaaiiii. SasuNaru. Warn lainnya di dalam. Mind to R&R? Chapter 2 update... Watch Your Word, kata-kata bisa menjadi bumerangmu sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Story!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaruSasu**

**Rat: K, K+, T**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, tidak bersambung antara chapter 1 dengan yang lainnya, hanya berbentuk cerita pendek yang tidak nyambung, canon.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan belakang!**

* * *

**Stupid Jeolous—1  
**

_Di dalam sebuah hutan…._

_Terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang berbincang-bincang di atas rerumputan…_

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto—tidak tenang. Ia sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan, ketika Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi polos—tidak merasa berdosa. Ia sibuk membuka celana Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki terus menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Le—lepaskan aku!" perintah Naruto, sebal sembari terus berkutat dengan tangan Uchiha. "U—untuk apa kau membawa tinta dan koas itu?" tanya Naruto, ketakutan ketika pemuda bermata _onyx_ di dekatnya memaksa dirinya untuk terus membuka celana. "A—aku tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh di area publik!"

Sasuke berhenti berkutat dengan tangan Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto. "Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau ingin melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan denganku di area lebih private, nakal sekali Naru-chan~" komentar Sasuke—menyebalkan. Tetapi, nada sinis masih keluar dari mulut tersebut.

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

E—EH!

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELAKUKANNYA DIMANAPUN!" teriak Naruto karena teman se-team sekaligus pacarnya ini begitu pandai membalas perkataan yang dilontarkan pada dirinya.

Sasuke kembali mencoba menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayolah!" katanya, setengah merajuk.

Naruto menahan celananya. "Nggak, Sasu!" seru—Naruto.

Sasuke masih mencoba untuk menurunkan celana Naruto. "Ayolah, sexy, naughty, bit—"

Naruto berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke. "SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, memotong nyanyian Sasuke (?).

Mata _onyx_ menjadi sangat tajam memandang wajah Naruto. "Jika tidak seperti ini aku tidak bisa menunjukan pada semua orang, jika kau adalah milikku. Kau milikku dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dirimu seperti yang tadi Kakashi lakukan!" kata Sasuke. Ia salah paham atas salah satu jurus yang dilancarkan oleh gurunya pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, mencari kata-kata. "Sa—Sasuke..," gumam Naruto—ngeri. "WAKTU TRAINING TADI ITU JURUS PENDERITAAN 1000 TAHUN! DI—DIA MENUSUK I—ITUKU BUKAN MAKSUD UNTUK—untuk—untuk melakukan hal tidak-tidak!" Naruto menghela napas—berat, susah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, ketika wajah Uchiha masih saja _stoic_. "Ya, ya, ya.. _yours_!" Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia memeluk Sasuke, dan menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. "_Mine_.. cuman milikku. Semua milikku. Bahkan, dirimupun dilarang untuk menyentuh tubuhmu tanpa ijinku karena kau milikku..," kata Sasuke semakin _protective._

Naruto mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia merasa Sasuke sudah sangat tenang, dan melupakan koas dan tintanya.

.

.

Hening.

Hanya semilir angin berhembus yang bisa mereka dengar ketika…

Terasa Sasuke tersenyum setan di pelukannya. "Seorang ninja pantrang mencabut omongannya, bukan?" bisiknya, dengan nada mematikan.

A—apa?!

"Jika kau berkata kau adalah milikku dan aku tuan atas tubuhmu, jadi aku masih bisa melukis di pantatmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke—kembali polos. "Aku belum yakin kau tidak akan disentuh oleh ninja lain jika aku tidak melakukan itu semua!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia mulai kasak-kusuk kembali membuka tutup botol tinta berwarnanya.

Naruto hendak mundur menjauhi Sasuke, tetapi Uchiha bungsu memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"E—EPHHHHHHHH?!" Naruto _shock_ setengah mati sebelum dia nyengir miris.

AGHHHHHH!

Naruto ingin melempar meja rasanya. Rupanya Sasuke si _protective bastard_ tetaplah _protective_. Sedemikian rupa Naruto mencari alasan agar terhindar dari koas dan tinta tersebut, tetaplah keinginan Sasuke tidaklah bisa dialihkan. Ia akan terus berusaha mengecap Naruto, hingga seluruh dunia tahu Naruto Uzumaki hanyalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Miliknya.

* * *

**Tamat untuk Jeolous—1**

* * *

**Holla~  
Salam kenal dari Ru-pion ^^  
Mohon bimbingannya untuk semua cerita Ru-pion ini sempai-tachi! XP  
**

**#menunduk hormat#  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Gak suka, gak usah baca...

.

**Author : ****Piyoko-pion**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****T**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, Typo, dll**

.

.

**Watch Your Word‒0**

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan untuk team 7, dimana mereka mendapat misi untuk menangkap kucing (?) atau singa (?), milik seorang nyonya bangsawan berwajah menor. Kucing berpita merah yang harusnya lucu jadi berubah garang dan hobi kabur dari sang majikan, gegara si nyonya pemilik memperlakukan Tora-nama kucing itu, dengan 'manis.'

Ini misi level rendah ke-9 kalinya team 7 lakukan, hanya untuk menangkap kucing garong‒nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Kadang mereka merasa kasihan pada si kucing, punya majikan seperti itu.

Sejak pulang dari misi, Naruto hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Sasuke yang ikut berjalan di sebelahnya mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya si Dobe itu menjadi pendiam.

"Teme..." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Kasian sekali kucing itu, kalau mendapat misi ini lagi, aku akan meminta kakek Hokage untuk memberikannya padaku," gumamnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, ternyata si Dobe tercintanya memikirkan kucing buluk itu. "Dalam mimpimu, kucing itu milik Daimyo. Mana mungkin dia akan memberikan kucing tercintanya padamu, Hokage pasti akan langsung menolaknya," jelas Sasuke, mencoba mengembalikan kerasionalan otak sang Uzumaki.

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. "Huh! Kalau kita mendapatkan misi ini lagi, aku akan membawa kucing itu pergi dari Konoha! Biar jadi ninja pelarian sekalian!" Tekad si blonde ngawur.

"Kau benar-benar Dobe..." Miris sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau sebegitu pedulinya dengan kucing buluk itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Teme, kau tidak lihat? Bagai mana tersiksanya kucing manis itu! Kucing seperti Tora harusnya hidup bebas di alam sana!" Ucap Naruto berorasi.

Sasuke menatap datar sang kekasih, "Otakmu benar-benar konslet. Namanya memang 'Tora' tapi dia cuma kucing. Kucing buluk," tekan Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme, tidak berperi kehewanan! Bayangkan Suke! Bayangkan! Bayangkan kalau aku adalah Tora apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Bayangkan kalau aku dipelihara Daimyo mesum yang hobi bersolek, dipeluk, disentuh‒" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan aura-aura yang tak enak keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Te... Teme..." Horor si blonde.

"Kalau itu terjadi, akan kukunci kau di tempat rahasia dan hanya aku yang tahu, lalu aku akan melakukan ini dan itu terhadap tubuhmu yang telah disentuh orang mesum itu," Sasuke menyeringai lebar, Naruto tampak pucat pasi.

"I... Ini dan itu maksudnya apa, Suke!"

Seringai Sasuke tak lepas dari wajahnya dan menatap si blonde seduktif, "Kau tahu maksudku, Naruto. Tentu saja ini dan itu yang ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang ada diantara bokongmu."

Naruto merinding, mundur secara perlahan dan berlari sekuatnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, meninggalkan si raven sendirian.

"Baru segitu saja sudah takut, padahal dia duluan yang memulai pembicaraan ini," gerutu si raven. "Hn, mau bersembunyi dimanapun kau pasti akan kutemukan, Naruto."

Sepertinya bukan hanya Tora yang kesusahan memiliki majikan seperti nyonya itu, tapi si blonde juga kesusahan memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke. Mulai sekarang si blonde semakin mengerti kesusahan hati Tora dan lagi Naruto terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri dan akan merasakan hari- hari yang panjang dengan susah berjalan.

**END For Watch Your Word‒0**

Ket : Tora = Harimau

.

So, mind to review...


End file.
